Isshuukan Love
by Akasha Eru
Summary: Karena sebah rekaman, Naruto harus menghadapi taruhan yang sulit. taruhan di mana dia harus membuat sahabat masa kecilnya menyukainya dalam waktu satu minggu. bagaimana perjuangan naruto? check this out!/my first fanfict/sorry for bad summary/Chapter 2 UP!.
1. Chapter 1

" **Isshuukan Love "**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Akasha Eru

Genre: little bit romance, friendship

Rate: T

Pairing: NaruHina, slight NaruSaku, dll

Warning: typo's, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, bahasa acak-acakan, terlalu banyak deskripsi, membuat seseorang pusing, OOC's, OC, dan lain-lain.

I hope, you enjoyed read my first fanfic. And, REVIEW plasee :)

**Ok, Happy reading minna!**

Chapter 1: Gamble

-Someone P.O.V-

Pagi itu terlihat tak ada bedanya dengan pagi lainnya bagi ku, mungkin yang membedakan hanyalah tempat ku berada saat ini. Ya, sekolah baru yang mulai detik ini akan kugunakan sebagai sarana penuntut ilmu. Mulai hari ini, aku akan meneruskan pendidikanku di Konoha International Gakuen atau yang biasa dikenal dengan 'KAIGA'. Di sekolah ini tersedia pendidikan mulai dari sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menegah atas. Dan saat ini aku tengah berada pada tingkat sekolah menengah atas sebagai siswa kelas X.

Saat ini aku tengah berada dalam upacara penerimaan murid baru yang berlangsung kira-kira 40 menit yang lalu. Dan akan ku beritahu kalian satu hal rahasia, sebenarnya, bukannya aku sombong atau bagaimana, sekolah ini hanya menerima murid-murid terpilih. Dengan kata lain, yang mengetahui keberadaan sekolah ini hanya segelintir orang yang sudah masuk ke sekolah ini atau orang yang sudah mencari informasinya di internet. Tapi, di internet sekalipun, tidak diberitahukan dimana letak pasti sekolah ini.

Bolehkah aku bercerita sedikit? Murid terpilih yang aku maksud disini adalah, murid yang memiliki _ IQ _ diatas 140, sangat berbakat di bidang tertentu, atau minimal, orang-orang yang pernah menjuarai olimpiade tingkat provinsi. Dan kalian tidak akan menyangka cara seperti apa yang mereka gunakan untuk membawa ku ke sini. Dengan begitu, bolehkan aku berbangga diri sedikit? hehehe

Di tengah berlangsungnya upacara, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bosan, karena sepanjang aku menjadi siswi, upacara penerimaan murid baru selalu berlangsung _monoton_. Ku tolehkan kepala ku ke kanan dan kiri. Di arah kanan, dapat ku lihat seorang laki-laki sebaya ku sedang duduk bersandar disebuah pohon tua sambil memejamkan matanya, sepertinya dia menikmati tidur-nya. Sepertinya bukan hanya diriku saja yang bosan dengan upacara penerimaan ini.

Dan jika kulihat lebih teliti lagi, maka aku bisa menyimpulkan, dia memiliki wajah yang terbilang cukup rupawan. Mulai dari cara berpakaiannya yang _stylish _dengan _hoodie _hitam tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Apa dia tidak merasa kepanasan? Ditambah lagi, ia mengenakan topi dari _hoodie_-nya yang justru membuat ia seperti aktor yang tengah bersembunyi dari kejaran _fans_-nya.

Tapi yang tampak dalam penglihatan ku adalah seorang laki-laki _anti mainstream _atau lebih tepat jika ku bilang, dia sangat unik. Bayangkan saja, ditengah panasnya sinar matahari pagi, dia malah mengenakan pakaian hitam yang meyerap panas. Ya ampuuun! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?

Tak lama setelah itu, upacara penerimaan murid baru-pun usai setelah sensei mengumumkan pembagian kelas X. Aku masuk ke kelas X-1, yatta!. Saat tengah berjalan menuju kelas baru-ku, dari jendela di sebelah kiri-ku, bisa kulihat orang yang tadi ku lihat saat upacara penerimaan tertidur lelap di bawah pohon itu duduk di barisan dekat meja guru, meja nomor 3. Daaan, siapa sangka, aku sekelas dengannya untuk setengah tahun pertama ini, di kelas X-1.

Dan hey! Perasaan apa ini? Mendadak kurasakan wajahku memanas tanpa sebab. Apa karena laki-laki tadi? Ada apa denganmu hari ini Hinata?! Apa pagi tadi Neji-nii meletakkan obat pemanas wajah di makanan ku? Dan kenapa aku berbicara sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini? Haah, tenangkan dirimu Hinata! Hentikan perdebatan dengan batin mu.

**5 menit kemudian**

Segera saja kulangkahkan kaki-ku memasuki ruang kelas yang akan ku tempati selama setengah tahun ini. Aku berniat mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan laki-laki tadi, tetapi mungkin dewi fortuna belum berpihak padaku. Ketika hendak mengambil posisi duduk tepat di hadapan orang itu, ternyata, teman SMP-ku, Sakura, telah mendahuluiku, dan terpaksa aku duduk di barisan ke-2 dari pintu masuk di meja paling depan, dengan seorang gadis berrambut coklat di cepol dua. Karena hanya itu satu-satu nya kursi yang tersisa di kelas ini.

Seseorang yang kuketahui bernama Rock Lee, maju ke depan kelas dan meminta kami (seluruh murid) untuk memilih pengurus kelas untuk satu tahun ke depan. Tapi sebelum itu, kami semua diminta untuk memperkenalkan diri kami masing-masing di depan kelas. Dimulai dari orang yang duduk paling dekat dengan pintu, yang tidak lain adalah teman SMP-ku, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hajimemashite, watashi-wa Ino-desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!".

"Hajimemashite, watashi no namae-wa Hotaru-desu. Yoroshiku minna!".

Dan tibalah saat giliranku memperkenalkan diri.

"Hajimemashite, watashi-wa Hinata-desu. Yoroshiku onegaimasu minna-san!".

Setelah berselang kira-kira 12 orang setelah aku memperkenalkan diri, tiba saat orang itu memperkenalkan diri-nya. Tetapi, tidak lupa dengan topi sekolah yang bertengger manis di kepalanya.

"Hajimemashite, watashi-wa Naruto-desu". ucapnya singkat, lalu kembali duduk.

Dari tempat dudukku, aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku dengan membentuk huruf 'o' sebagai tanda keterjutanku. Aku hanya mengira dia orang yang memiliki sifat cuek yang aku benci, tetapi, aku tidak mengira jika dia se cuek ituu! Kami-sama.. apa salahku di tempatkan di kelas seperti ini?!.

Tetapi, entah kenapa, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1jam, orang yang ku ketahui bernama naruto itu sudah memiliki banyak penggemar atau yang biasa disebut _fans _yang kebanyakan anggota-nya berasal dari kelas-ku. Dan nama _fansclub_-nya adalah 'natural'. Katanya sih, karena ketampanannya yang alami tanpa perlu diberi polesan _make-up _apapun.

Setelah aku tahu sifatnya yang sesungguhnya, bisa dibilang, aku agak sebal dengan gaya bicara-nya yang seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau ia adalah orang paling sibuk di dunia.

**5 bulan kemudian. (bulan terakhir di semester pertama).**

Seiring berjalannya waktu, tak terasa lima bulan berlalu sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru. Perasaan kagum yang pertama kali hinggap saat aku melihat Naruto pun mungkin hampir lenyap hampir tak bersisa. Sampai pada suatu tugas kelompok bahasa inggris (yang dengan sialnya, aku sekelompok dengannya),

" Mau cari cerpen apa nih jadinya?" ucap salah satu teman sekelompok kami, Matsuri.

" Hey Naruto! kau kan dapat nilai tertinggi pas tes TOEFL, punya usul ngga?" ucap Kiba dengan bersemangat sambil menepuk ringan bahu Naruto.

Baik, akan kuceritakan sedikit. Pada awal masuk sekolah, guru bahasa inggris kami mengadakan tes TOEFL untuk mengukur kemampuan kami, dan tidak kusangka, dia yang memiliki aura suram bisa memperoleh nilai tertinggi. 997 point dari 1000 point!. Manusia macam apa dia?. Dan sekarang aku sedang terjebak dalam tugas memerankan cerpen bahasa inggris dengannya?! Aku mimpi apa tadi malam?. Dan sekarang kami berada di atap sekolah tengah merundingkan cerpen yang akan kami gunakan nantinya.

Anggota kelompok ini terdiri dari aku, Naruto, Matsuri, Kiba, Sakura, dan Shion.

" Kenapa ngga tanya aja sama Hinata-chan? dia kan anak JEC (Japan English Club)?" balas Naruto dengan nada yang cuek.

' Kau juga salah satu anggota dari klub itu, BAKA!' sahut ku dalam hati.

" Aku ngga ngerti. cari di google aja! pasti ada kok" jawabku dengan kesal.

" Anak JEC sudah bersabda, ikutin aja. Pasti bener kok.." sahut-nya dengan nada meremehkan.

'Kami-samaaa! kalau saja di sini tidak ada orang selain aku dan manusia baka ini, akan ku solasi mulutnya ituuuu! Sabar Hinata.. Sabar..' inner ku.

" Kenapa tidak pakai cerpen Romeo and Juliet saja? menurutmu gimana Naruto?" tanya teman SMP-ku, Sakura.

" Terserah. Lalu siapa yang akan jadi Romeo dan Juliet nya?" sahutnya dengan nada yang terdengar acuh.

" Hooo... Kalau masalah itu, sudah jelas bukan, yang akan menjadi pemeran Romeo dan Julietnya tentu saja Naruto dan Sakura!" ucap Matsuri dengan pose _detective _milik-nya.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan pemeran yang lainnya?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit tergagap. Hey! Ada apa dengan ku?.

"Hmm.. Pemeran utamanya kan Naruto-kun dan Sakura.. Bukankah lebih baik jika pemeran utama memiliki pemeran pengganti?" usul Shion dengan riangnya.

Setelah itu, mereka ber-enam merundingkan pembagian peran untuk diri meraka masing-masing. Hasilnya:

**Uzumaki Naruto: Romeo**

**Haruno Sakura: Juliet**

**Inuzuka Kiba: pemeran pengganti Romeo**

**Hyuuga Hinata: pemeran pengganti Juliet**

**Shion: adik perempuan Romeo**

**Matsuri: pengawal istana kediaman Juliet.**

**Note: untuk pemeran pengganti, jika tidak bermain di panggung, Kiba menjadi narrator, Hinata menjadi pengukur kesuksesan penampilan.**

JLEBB. Entah kenapa mengetahui kalau yang akan memerankan Romeo dan Juliet adalah Naruto dan Sakura membuat dada-ku seolah di tusuk oleh belati tak kasat mata. Juga, bisa kulihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura dan Naruto yang bertentangan. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

" Baiklah, dari pada tidak ada cerpen sama sekali. Kalau begitu, karena batas persiapan penampilan cerpen ini 6 hari, dan pada hari ke-7 adalah pementasannya. 5 hari mulai lusa, setiap pulang sekolah akan diadakan latihan di atap sekolah. Dan usahakan, pada hari ke-7 kita semua sudah siap untuk tampil, tidak ada penolakan, mengerti? ". jawab Naruto dengan santai-nya dan langsung meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan cepat.

Ku rasa, firasat yang sejak tadi kurasakan menyangkut kejadian saat ini. Harus kuakui kalau melupakan perasaan terhadap cinta pertama itu tergolong sangat sulit. Dan hingga saat ini, aku masih menaruh perhatian pada Naruto. Tetapi, sejauh yang terlihat, Naruto terlihat sangat ekspresif ketika sedang bersama Sakura. Mungkinkah dia memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Sakura? Wajar saja sih, mereka memperoleh angket kelas sebagai yang ter-cantik dan ter-tampan. Dan, yaah, kurasa itu adalah kemungkinan terburuk yang harus kuterima saat ini. Dan berakhir, aku harus segera melupakan Naruto.

-Hinata P.O.V End-

Dan mungkin Hinata akan menyesal karena tidak melihat senyum lembut Naruto yang ditujukan padanya saat meninggalkan atap sekolah karena terlalu sibuk merenungi nasibnya..

-Normal P.O.V-

**TAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH**

'Haah.. Merepotkan saja. Apa maksudnya semua omong kosong ini? Aku berperan sebagai Romeo? semakin lama, aku jadi tidak kuat untuk berlama-lama memasang topeng ini.' Naruto membatin yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti Shikamaru.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Naruto selama ini hanya memasang wajah _poker face _hanya untuk menguji kepedulian orang-orang disekitarnya dalam berteman. Tapi siapa sangka? Karena dia memasang wajah itu, dia sampai dihindari oleh sahabat masa kecilnya. Sahabat masa kecil yang disukainya yang mungkin saja sudah melupakan dirinya. Haah.. Malang sekali nasibmu ya, Naruto.

Saat naruto sedang memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan kedepannya, dengan tiba-tiba, sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu-nya membuat diri-nya tersentak kaget.

" Hoi, hoi.. sedang apa kau di sini, Naru-chan?" Ucap Kiba dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati.

" Apa maksudmu dengan Naru-chan, heh? Kau sudah tau bukan aku benci dipanggil seperti itu" balas Naruto dengan santai.

"Terserah kau saja lah.. Hei, apa kau benar-benar yakin jika yang menjadi Julietnya Sakura?" ujar Kiba seraya mengambil tempat di samping Naruto.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak ada yang salah sih. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak mengajukan Hinata tadi?"

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa Hinata? Lagipula aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya"

" Eh? Apa benar begitu? Lalu, apa maksudnya ini?" sahut Kiba dengan disertai seringai tipis.

" Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kiba?"

" Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan suara yang sangat menarik. Apa kau ingin mendengarnya?"

" Putar saja lah.. Akan ku anggap sebagai lagu pengantar tidur ku"

'Benarkah kau akan menganggap ini sebagai lagu pengantar tidur ketika kau sudah mendengarnya? eh, Naruto?' batin Kiba

'Ada apa dengan ku? tiba-tiba saja, aku memiliki firasat buruk' batin Naruto.

" Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar dengan hal ini. Ok! _rocords_ play!" ucap Kiba dengan bersungut-sungut seperti seorang wasit yang hendak memulai sebuah pertandingan sambil menekan sebuah tombol di alat perekam yang dibawanya.

Dengan perlahan, kedua manusia itu mendengarkan rekaman yang dibawa oleh Kiba. Tetapi tentu saja mereka mendengarnya dengan ekspresi yang berlainan. Bisa dilhat, ekspresi Kiba yang merekahkan seringai nya dan ekspresi Naruto yang tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

'Gotcha! kena kau, Naruto.'

'Sial! dari mana dia bisa mendapat rekaman seperti ini?'

Daripada membuat kalian para reader's ( kalau ada yang baca -_- ) penasaran. Kita dengarkan saja rekamannya.

**'SREEK.. SREEK..' (SFX: suara **_**recorder**_** yang baru saja dinyalakan)**

** "Hei, ****N****aruto, bangun! kau sudah telat 10 menit ke sekolah" ucap ****K****iba**

**(Rumah Kiba dan Naruto bersebelahan dan memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Kiba harus membangunkan Naruto setiap pagi ketika hari sekolah.)**

**" ...ta-chan" igau ****N****aruto.**

** 'Heh? apa yang dia katakan?'**

** " NARU-CHAAN! BANGUN! KAU SUDAH TERLAMBAT 10 MENIT, BAKAAA!" teriak ****K****iba menggunakan pengeras suara yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Yang dia tau, ****N****aruto biasanya akan langsung bangkit dan memarahi orang yang memanggilnya dengan '****N****aru-chan'.**

** " Heh? sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu, Hinata-chan.." ucap ****N****aruto yang masih terpejam**** sambil tersenyum****.**

** Dan ternyata, rencanan****y****a gagal.**

** 'haah.. orang ini, benar-benar..'**

** Tidak ada cara lain.**

** 'JDUGG' (sfx: suara sesuatu yang membentur lantai)**

** Dan berakhirlah dengan naruto yang terbangun dengan tidak elitnya, te****r****jungkan****g**** dari tempat tidur miliknya. Serta tanpa dia sadari, kiba merekam semua kejadian di pagi itu.**** Lebih tepatnya, kejadian setiap Kiba membangunkan Naruto di pagi hari.**

Rekaman itu berakhir dan menampilkan wajah terkejut luar biasa yang di ekspresikan oleh Naruto.

" Da-dari mana kau da-dapat rekaman itu?"

" Apa yang kau maksud Hinata-chan disini adalah HYUUGA HINATA teman sekelas kita itu?, heh? Aku jadi penasaran.." ucap kiba dengan penekanan di kata Hyuuga Hinata.

" Jawab pertanyaan-ku, Kiba!"

"Baiklah, Tentu saja aku merekamnya sendiri. Habis, setiap pagi kau ku bangunkan, selalu saja mengigaukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Ku rekam saja deh" ucap Kiba dengan entengnya.

" Ja-jangan bilang tentang hal ini kepada siapapun. Terlebih pada Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto dengan di sertai semburat malu-malu tipis yang bertengger di kedua pipi tan-nya.

" Hinata yang mana? Kalau aku bilang ke Hyuuga itu, boleh?"

" Jangan main-main Kibaa!"

" Hei, ada apa denganmu? Santai saja lah.."

" Apa yang harus kutanggapi dengan santai, heh? Kau ini selalu menyebalkan" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha menghilangkan rona tipis di wajahnya.

"Jawablah pertanyaan-ku dulu kalau begitu.. Hinata di sini, Hyuuga Hinata yang manis itu kan?"

"Hyuuga Hinata yang manis? Beraninya kau menyebut Hinata-ku manis!"

"Eh? Jadi benar, Hyuuga yang itu?. Baiklah, rekaman ini tidak akan ku beritahu ke Hinata yang menurutmu milikmu. Asal, kau mau bertaruh dengan ku"

" Bertaruh? apa?" Hilang sudah wajah keterjutan naruto. Yang kini digantikan dengan raut wajah bingung miliknya yang tentu saja menurut Kiba terlihat sangat bodoh.

" Ya.. Mudah saja. Jika dalam waktu 1 minggu ini kau dapat mengembalikkan ingatan Hinata-mu itu, terlebih jika kau bisa membuatnya menyukaimu. Kau akan ku beri sesuatu yang kau minta. Tapi, jika kau gagal.." Kiba sengaja menghentikan ucapannya di tengah-tengah untuk menambahkan kesan dramatis (menurutnya).

'apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya?' batin Naruto.

" Kau harus merelakan Hinata untukku. Karena sejujrnya, aku menyukai Hinata yang menurutmu milikmu itu. Bagaimana? setuju? Pasti ini sangat mudah untukmu, bukan?. Kau tampan, tapi tetap lebih tampan aku sih.. dan memiliki banyak penggemar, mendapatkan Hinata bukan sesuatu yang sulit untukmu, bukan?" ucap Kiba dengan suara yang terdengar meremehkan di telinga Naruto.

'Apanya yang tidak sulit, baka? dia itu dikelilingi orang yang protektif padanya ditambah lagi, aku harus mati-matian menahan ekspresi wajah-ku jika bertemu dengannya.' batin naruto.

" Baiklah. 1 minggu? aku setuju. Tetapi, kau tidak boleh menggunakan cara licik. Apapun itu".

" Deal! Batas terakhir saat pementasan cerpen, okay?". Jawab Kiba sambil berlalu pergi.

-Naruto P.O.V-

Apa yang harus kulakukan? apa? apa?. Seseorang! tolong pecahkan kepala-ku saat ini juga! Haah.. rasanya sudah puluhan kali aku menghela nafas untuk hari ini. Lagi pula, kenapa juga aku harus menyetujui tantangan atau taruhan atau apalah namanya itu! Dan kenapa sifat ceroboh ku itu tidak pernah hilang?.

Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuat Hinata menyukaiku? dia saja tidak mengingatku.. Terlebih lagi, bagaimana bisa aku seceroboh itu ketika tidur!. Baka! Baka! Baka! Fikirkan sesuatu, Naruto. Aha! langkah pertama akan kumulai lusa saat latihan pementasan cerpen saja.

-Naruto P.O.V END-

**-****LUSA****, SAAT LATIHAN PEMENTASAN CERPEN DI ATAP SEKOLAH-**

" Naruto, menurutmu, lebih baik aku kenakan gaun yang mana?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan dua gaun dihadapan Naruto.

" Gaun untuk apa?"

" Naruto jahat! Masa lupa dengan latihan pementasan hari ini!"

" Siapa bilang aku lupa? Lagipula, kan bisa menggunakan seragam saja ketika latihan, bukan? Toh, ini hanya latihan."

" Huuft... Kau jahat, Naruto! Kan aku hanya ingin mencoba salah satu gaun ini.." ucap Sakura sambil merengut.

" Kalau mau pakai tinggal pakai saja, apa susahnya? Tapi aku tidak mau memakai kostum untuk saat ini."

Usai mengatakan hal itu, Naruto melenggang pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Karena, pasti gerutuan gadis merah muda itu tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ saja..

**Meanwhile.. at KAIGA's Library**

Terlihat di sudut perpustakaan, seorang gadis tengah melatih hafalan dialog miliknya dengan berlinang air mata.

_**_To Be Continue **_**_**

A/N:

Halooo readers-sama! Salam kenal ya! Kalian bisa panggil aku sha!.

Makasih banget mau baca fanfict abal nan berantakan yang udah sha buat ini! Arigatou gozaimasu minna!. Aduh, sha mau ngomong apa di sini ini? jujur, ini fict pertama sha! Yang pasti masih banyaaak banget kesalahan sama kekurangannya.. alurnya juga kecepetan ya? senpai-senpai atau readers mohon sarannya sama kritikannya yaap! Oh iya, ada yang bisa nebak yang nangis di perpus itu siapa? Kalo ada yang bener, sha usahain update cepet deh.. (itupun kalo ada yang baca ). Fict ini mendingan di hapus atau lanjut ya?

Yaudah deh, sekali lagi makasih ya buat yang udah sempetin baca! Kalo bisa sih, sekalian klik kotak review yang ada di bawah.. hehehe.. ok, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaa..

Jangan lupa review ya.. arigatouuu!

Jaa matta!

Sign: Akasha Eru-desu!


	2. Chapter 2

" **Isshuukan Love "**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Akasha Eru

Genre: little bit romance, friendship

Rate: T

Pairing: NaruHina

Warning: typo's, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, bahasa acak-acakan, membuat seseorang pusing, OOC's, dan mungkin, di chapter ini akan lebih banyak dialognya daripada narasi.. dan lain-lain.

I hope, you enjoyed read my first fanfic.

* * *

Note:

"..." : dialog.

'...' : bicara dalam hati/inner.

**Bold**: pergantian latar tempat/waktu/ someone p.o.v.

Umm.. buat a/n sama area bales review nya di bawah yaaaa! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.. hehehe..

**Ok, Happy reading minna!**

Previous chapter:

Di hari pertama latihan, Sakura bertanya pada Naruto gaun mana yang sebaiknya dia kenakan saat latihan pementasan cerpen. Karena tidak ingin terlibat perdebatan yang berlebihan dengan Sakura, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa jawaban yang membuat Sakura bahagia.

**Dan di lain tempat, di perpustakaan KAIGA**

Terlihat di sudut perpustakaan, seorang gadis tengah melatih hafalan dialog miliknya dengan berlinang air mata.

**Chapter 2: Pendekatan Bagian 1**

* * *

Tampak seorang pemuda berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi, karena jam sekolah memang telah usai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Bila dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, terlihat sekali jika sang pemuda sedang mencari seseorang yang mungkin penting baginya.

**-Naruto P.O.V-**

Dimana dia sebenarnya? Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu dan kenapa dia masih belum datang latihan? Lalu kenapa Shion juga mendadak hilang? Ada apa dengan mereka semua?. Apa mereka melupakan latihan hari ini? Aarrrgh! Sebenarnya kau sedang bersembunyi dimana Hinata-chan? Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk padamu.

Coba pikir Naruto! Dimana biasanya Hinata-chan berada.. Di ruang klub? Di taman belakang? Di ruang kesehatan? Atau di kantin bersama teman-temannya?.

Tunggu, Hinata-chan itu bukan tipikal orang yang sering berada di keramaian. Mungkin saja sekarang dia tengah berada di suatu tempat yang tenang di sekolah ini, itupun jika ia masih berada di sekolah...

Tapi dimana?! Tempat yang tenang di sekolah ini kan hanya perpusatkaan dan ruang kesehatan! Arrrgh! Dengan kesalnya ku jambak rambutku frustasi. Eh?! Tunggu. Perpustakaan? Ah! Mungkin dia di sana!.

Dengan cepat ku langkahkan kedua kaki ku menuju perpustakaan yang berada di lantai dua sekolah ini. Semoga saja Hinata-chan belum pulang dan berada di sana. Yah, semoga saja..

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di sana, aku langsung berlari menyusuri puluhan rak-rak buku yang tingginya dua kali lebih tinggi dari tinggi tubuhku sambil berteriak memanggil nama Hinata-chan.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Apa kau disini? Jawab aku! Kita ada latihan hari ini!" teriakku di sela-sela lari ku.

Kenapa itu yang kuteriakkan untuk memanggilnya? Bukankah aku malah terlihat seperti rentenir yang pelanggannya kabur dan tidak membayar? Aaah! Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan sih?. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mendengar suara orang dari arah belakang, dan ga-gawat! Bagaimana kalau aku sampai tertangkap oleh penjaga perpus itu? Hiii.. membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri..

"Hey! Nak, dilarang berlari di perpustakaan!" ucap guru penjaga perpustakaan yang bertugas saat itu sambil mengejarku karena melanggar peraturan.

"Maaf sensei!, sebentar saja ya! Aku sedang mencari temanku!" teriakku kepada penjaga perpustakaan itu lalu kembali berlari mencoba mencari Hinata-chan.

"Haah, dasar anak muda.. aku jadi merindukan masa muda ku.." ucap guru itu pelan lalu berhenti mengejar Naruto.

Sebenarnya kau dimana Hinata-chan?

"Hinata-chan! Jika kau disini jawab aku!"

Hiks.. Hiks..

Tunggu! Sepertinya aku mendengar suara tangis seseorang. Siapa yang menangis di tempat sepi seperti ini? Apa... jangan-jangan hantu? Tak ada hujan tak ada badai, kurasakan bulu kudukku tiba-tiba meremang.. Huaaaa! Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari perpustakaan ini!.

" Huaaa! Ternyata si teme itu benar tentang perpustakaan yang berhantu ini!." Ujar ku sambil berusaha lari secepat mungkin meninggalkan perpustakaan ini.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda berrambut raven bersin di tempatnya.

"Hacchi! Siapa yang membicarakanku? pasti baka dobe itu!"

.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. hiks.. mengharukan sekaliiii!"

Seketika aku menghentikan laju lari ku. "Eh? Memangnya hantu bisa terharu juga ya?" Apapun itu, Pasti sangat menyentuh sampai membuat hantu itu menangis terharu. Dan, apapun itu, kenapa aku bisa berpikir sebodoh ini?.

Pasti ada orang lain selain aku dan penjaga perpustakaan di tempat kenapa dia menangis di perpustakaan? Sudahlah, lebih baik langsung ku hampiri saja.. dan ketika aku sudah sampai di sudut ruangan,

aku terkejut..

"Na-naruto-kun?" ucap gadis itu sesenggukan.

* * *

**Kembali ke atap sekolah.**

"Huh! Kemana perginya si bakaruto itu? Sudah setengah jam tidak kembali juga. Awas bila dia kembali, akan ku cincang tubuhnya itu! Aku bahkan sudah membatalkan kencanku hari ini dengan Sasuke-kun demi latihan ini!" ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi siap membunuh orang yang tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Te-tenang dulu Sakura, si-siapa tau Naruto punya urusan mendadak." Ucap Matsuri mencoba menenangkan Sakura, walaupun dia sendiri juga ketakutan dengan aura kemarahan Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku bisa te-"

"Mi-minna! Go-go-gomenasai aku terlambat! Su-sulit sekali mendapat izin dari nii-san" ucap Hinata yang terbata karena kelelahan mungkin.

"Ah! Hinata, akhirnya kau datang!. Tapi bukannya tadi si bakaruto pergi mencari mu? Apa kau tidak berpapasan dengannya dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini?" ujar Kiba.

"Na-naruto-kun? A-aku tidak be-bertemu dengannya"

"Yasudahlah! Daripada kita lama menunggu Naruto, lebih baik kita latihan masing-masing saja lah.. pemeran utama latihan dengan pemeran penggantinya ya.." ucap Matsuri.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan ku? Naruto kan masih belum kembaliiii?" Tanya Kiba histeris

"Latihan saja sendiri. Ayo! Hinata!" ujar Sakura.

"Um!"

Dan latihan mereka tetap dilanjutkan walau tanpa Naruto, Shion, dan Kiba yang masih histeris sendiri.

* * *

**In Library**

Perlahan, gadis yang kulihat menolehkan kepalanya. Dan semakin bertambah pula keterkejutan ku.

"Shi-shion? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan, kau... menangis?"

"Hiks.. A-aku terharu hiks dengan hiks naskah ini hiks.. Peran adik romeo hiks di sini hiks sangatlah mengharukan! Bagaimana hiks.. bisa Hinata hiks.. membuat hiks.. naskah sebagus hiks.. ini.. Hiks.. Huaaaa!" ujar Shion sesenggukan dan semakin mengencangkan suara tangisannya.

"Ha? Naskah? Jadi.. kau menangis karena naskah itu?"

"Huaaaa! Romeo nii-samaaaaa!" ujar Shion sambil menghamburkan tubuhnya ke arah ku.

Yang tentu saja langsung kusambut dengan hindaran dan akhirnya Shion pun mendarat dengan mulus dengan pose mencium lantai perpustakaan. Hmm.. malangnya nasib mu ne, Shion..

"Hahahahaha.. gomen Shion"

"Huuh! Naruto-kun hidoiiii yo!"

"Gomen gomen.. Hey! Ayo ke atap.. yang lain pasti sudah menunggu" ucap ku sambil mengulurkan tanganku ke Shion yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Wa-wakatta.." ucap Shion dengan wajah memerah sambil menangkap uluran tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Kami akhirnya kembali ke atap sekolah setelah meminta maaf pada penjaga perpustakaan atas keributan yang sudah kami perbuat. Tentu saja kami mendapatkan hadiah berupa ceramah yang sangat luas dari sensei tersebut.

Setibanya di sana, aku tentu saja langsung di sambut dengan pukulan maut dari Sakura karena sudah membuat mereka yang berada di atap menunggu lama.

Setelah itu, latihan langsung dibubarkan tanpa aku dan Shion berlatih sedikit pun karena hari sudah terlalu sore. Pada akhrinya, rencana yang sudah kususun untuk mendekati Hinata-chan hari ini gagal total dan mendapat tawa penuh ejekan dari Kiba serta angan-angan Kiba karena sebentar lagi Hinata akan menjadi miliknya.

Yang tentu saja sukses membuat kekesalan ku memuncak. Dan bisa kalian tebak, berakhir dengan perdebatan keduanya yang mungkin, akan lama berakhir..

'Lihat pembalasan ku besok, Kiba!' aku membatin dengan kesal.

**-Naruto P.O.V End-**

* * *

**Hari kedua.**

Hari ketiga sejak pertaruhan antara Kiba dan Naruto pun hari ini juga merupakan hari kedua latihan cerpen kelompok mereka.

Beruntung bagi Naruto, karena hari ini cuaca sesuai dengan prakiraan cuaca yang dilihatnya dua hari yang lalu. Sehingga rencana yang sudah disusunnya **mungkin** bisa berjalan lancar.

"Arigatou kami-sama! Cuaca hari ini sangat membantuku! Wahai hujan, cepatlah dataaang" ucap Naruto dengan riangnya dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Dengan segera ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kecil menyambar handuk yang tersampir di samping pintu toiletnya dan secepat mungkin, ia menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan makananku, Otousan. Aku pamit ke sekolah dulu. Ittekimasu!"

"Hn, itterashai, Hinata."

Sekilas, gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menolehkan lagi wajahnya kearah Otousannya dan memberikan seyuman manis di tengah cuaca yang sama sekali tidak manis ini.

Dia segera berjalan kearah pintu masuk dan langsung duduk, berniat mengenakan sepatu sekolahnya. Dengan terampilnya ia ikatkan tali-tali pada sepatu tersebut sehingga memperlihatkan sebuah simpul pita yang manis.

Ketika selesai dengan sepatu sekolahnya, dengan cepat gadis itu langsung berdiri sambil membersihkan sedikit debu yang mungkin menempel pada rok sekolah yang dikenakannya. Sampai sebuah suara dari imoutonya, Hanabi yang seakan menarik dirinya untuk menolehkan kepala kearah belakang.

"Nee-chan?"

"Um? Ada apa Hanabi-chan?" ucapnya lembut sambil sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Nee-chan tidak membawa payung atau jaket? Kelihatannya nanti akan turun hujan.."

"Nee-chan sudah membawa jaket kok. Kalau payung, rasanya hari ini hanya akan mendung sampai jam pelajaran usai, tidak perlu khawatir, Hanabi-chan." Ucap Hinata sambil mengulum senyum manisnya sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu, itterashai, Nee-chan."

"Um! Ittekimasu, Hanabi-chan.."

Setelah itu, Hinata langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumahnya.

"Demi action figure limited edition!.." gerutu Hanabi kesal.

**-Hinata P.O.V-**

Dengan berlari, aku berusaha secepatnya sampai di halte bus dekat rumahku. Membutuhkan waktu kira-kira 10 menit untuk sampai di sekolah jika menggunakan bus. Tapi, sekarang waktuku hanya tinggal 8 menit lagi sebelum gerbang ditutup! Aduuuh! Bagaimana bisa hari ini aku bangun kesiangan? Haah.. bagaimanapun juga aku harus secepatnya sampai di sekolah!

**-Hinata P.O.V End-**

.

.

.

.

"Haaah! Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan sejak 30 menit yang lalu di toilet itu! Kalau aku terlambat ke sekolah, tidak akan ada gunanya semua rencana yang sudah susah payah ku rancang! Aku harus cepaaaat!"

Jika kalian merasa bingung, akan ku jelaskan. Sejak 30 menit yang lalu, ketika Naruto masuk ke toilet dan berniat untuk membasuh dirinya, ia malah latihan apa yang harus diucapkannya ketika bertemu Hinata-chan nanti. Yang membuat dirinya tak percaya adalah dirinya menghabiskan banyak waktu di tempat seperti itu, seperti perempuan saja. Itu yang dikatakan kaasannya.

"Kaasan, Tousan, aku berangkat! Ittekimasu!" ujar Naruto dan langsung mengambil kunci motornya lalu segera pergi dari rumah tersebut.

"Hey! Naruto, setidaknya makanlah sedikit sarapan mu dulu!" teriak Kushina dari dalam rumah yang tentu saja tidak akan terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Haah, anak itu." Gumam Kushina lirih.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga berangkat, Kushi-chan. Ittekimasu" ucap Minato sambil mengecup ringan dahi istrinya itu.

"Itterashai, Minato-kun."

* * *

"Haaah.. Haah.. 5 MENIT LAGIII!" ucap kedua orang itu bersamaan.

Mendengar ada seseorang yang mungkin meneriakkan kalimat yang sama dengan dirinya, kedua orang tersebut memberhentikan jalan dan laju kendaraan mereka sejenak dan menolehkan kepalanya dan saling berpandangan sejenak.

3..

2..

1..

"Eh?... Heeee?!" teriak mereka bersamaan lagi

"Hi-hinata-chan?"

"N-na-naruto-kun?"

Blusssh! Tanpa mereka sadari, wajah mereka memerah bersamaan.

'Tumben sekali anak teladan seperti Hinata-chan terlambat ke sekolah..'

'Apa Naruto-kun terlambat juga?'

"Se-sedang apa kau disini?" ujar mereka bersamaan sambil menunjuk wajah satu sama lain.

"Kau terlambat?" ucap mereka bersamaan lagi..

Mereka terdiam sejenak memikirkan bermacam-macam kemungkinan apa saja yang menyebabkan mereka terjebak di keadaan seperti ini. Terlalu sibuk, hingga melupakan sejenak masalah yang sebenarnya menjadi masalah bagi keduanya.

"Ga-gawat! Tinggal 3 menit lagi? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai ke sekolah dalam waktu sesingkat itu?" ucap Hinata pelan dan tanpa sadar.

"Ah, etto.. Ka-kalau kau tidak keberatan, be-berangkat bersamaku saja, Hinata-chan.."

'Aduuuh.. Kenapa jadi gagap di situasi seperti ini? Apa aku malah terlihat seperti orang yang memenfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan?'

"Eh?! Apa tidak merepotkan, Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kan aku yang mengajak mu.." sambar Naruto dengan cepat.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan. Sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup!" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk jok dibelakangnya.

"Um! Maaf merepotkan ya, Naruto-kun.."

'Kami-sama.. apa ini keajaiban?' batin keduanya di waktu yang bersamaan.

**-Hinata P.O.V-**

"Ah, etto.. Ka-kalau kau tidak keberatan, be-berangkat bersamaku saja, Hinata-chan.."

Apa ini mimpi? Yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku saat ini benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto yang kukenal itu, kan? Saat ini hanya satu kata yang terlintas dalam pikiranku.

'Kawaii'.

Bayangkan saja, dirinya, yang banyak diidolakan orang termasuk diriku, saat ini, detik ini, berdiri di hadapanku, dengan wajah yang sedikit merona, menawariku sebuah tumpangan?.

Wahai siapapun yang mengatur mimpi manusia, jika ini sebuah mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku sekarang juga! Aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam kebahagiaan semu ini..

Tapi, jika ini semua bukan mimpi..

Mimpi apa aku tadi malaaam?

Atau, jasa apa yang telah kuperbuat di masa lalu?, sampai mendapat keajaiban seperti ini?

Apakah aku menyelamatkan sebuah kerajaan dari serangan virus yang mematikan?

Sudahlah Hinataa! Saat ini bukan berfantasy ria dan bukan saatnya memikirkan itu!.

"Eh?! Apa tidak merepotkan, Naruto-kun?"

Jujur, tanpa kusadari kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Bagaimana inii? Aku tidak bermaksud menolak tawarannya..

"Tentu saja tidak! Kan aku yang mengajak mu.." sambar Naruto dengan cepat.

Eh?! Dia bicara apa tadi? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya karena dia berbicara terlalu cepat.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan. Sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup!" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk jok dibelakangnya.

"Um! Maaf merepotkan ya, Naruto-kun.."

'Kami-sama.. apa ini keajaiban?' batinku.

Langsung saja aku menaiki jok bagian belakang motor Naruto-kun, tapi.. ada satu hal yang menjadi masalahku.

"Hei, Hinata-chan. Cuaca hari ini sedikit dingin. A-apa kau perlu jaket?"

Ha? Naruto-kun ini bicara apa sih?

"Bu-bukankah saat ini aku sudah mengenakan jaket yang cukup tebal?"

Bisa kurasakan saat ini dia melihatku dari ujung kepala sampai kaki secara terus menerus.

"Ahahaha.. Be-benar juga ya.." ujarnya sambil tertawa kikuk.

Tentu saja bukan itu masalahnya!

"Baiklah! Berpeganganlah Hinata, aku akan menggunakan kecepatan penuh!" ucap Naruto-kun sambil menyalakan motornya yang tadi dimatikan sejenak.

Tapi ini.. 'Berpegangan? Dimana? Bahkan besi yang biasanya ada di bagian belakang motor saja tidak ada.. bagaimana inii?!'

"Yosh! Kita berangkaaat!"

A-apa? Berangkat? Sekarang? Di-dimana aku harus berpegangan? Dan tanpa kusadari, saat Naruto-kun mulai melajukan motornya di kecepatan penuh, aku langsung melingkarkan lengan ku di pinggangnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan wajahku yang kuyakin saat ini telah berubah menjadi semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke-san.

Hangat..

Entah mengapa perasaan itu datang ketika aku melingkarkan lenganku di pinggang Naruto-kun seperti ini. Ku hirup aroma parfum yang menguar dari jaket oranye miliknya. Menenangkan.. kalau saja aku tidak ingat sedang berada di tengah perjalanan extreme menuju sekolah, mungkin saat ini aku bisa dengan mudahnya tertidur disini.

Selama perjalanan yang sukses membuatku terkena serangan jantung itu, aku terus mengeratkan pegangan ku pada Naruto-kun dan tidak berani membuka mataku sedikit-pun. Dan, itu membuatku menyesal, karena..

Aku terlalu takut membuka mataku untuk melihat senyum Naruto-kun yang hanya ditujukan untukku saat itu, saat ia di depan ku, saat ia menolehkan sedikit wajahnya kearahku.

**-Hinata P.O.V End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, lihat itu! Bukankah itu Naruto dan Hinata-chan dari kelas X-1?"

"Ah! Kau benar. Apa mereka pacaran ya?"

"Tidak mungkin! Bukankah ada rumor kalau Naruto itu sebenarnya sudah memiliki orang yang disukainya?"

"Memang ada rumor seperti itu ya?"

"Tentu saja ada! Memangnya kau kemana saja sampai tidak tahu rumor seperti i- Na-narutoo?!"

"Daripada kalian menyebarkan rumor yang tidak memiliki sumber yang jelas, lebih baik kalian pergi dari hadapanku. SE-KA-RANG!"

"Ha-hai' " kedua siswa itu langsung lari terbirit-birit setelah itu.

"Haah.. mereka itu, darimana mereka dapat gossip seperti itu?" ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis yang masih berada di atas motor miliknya. Apa dia mengemudikan motornya terlalu cepat?.

Disentuhnya dengan pelan pipi chubby sebelah kanan Hinata menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

" Hoi, Hinata-chan.. kita sudah sampai di sekolah.. Ayo kita segera ke kelas, jam pertama pelajarannya Kakashi-sensei"

"Engghh.. Sudah sampai ya? Maaf merepotkanmu ya Naruto-kun, Aku kurang terbiasa menaiki kendaraan yang melaju cepat.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf, mungkin aku terlalu cepat mengendarainya.. Hehehe" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Ayo ke kelas"

"Ayooo!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat yang disambut kikikan kecil dari Hinata.

* * *

**-Skip Time. Setelah Jam Sekolah Usai, Di Atap Sekolah-**

Di cuaca yang masih sama seperti tadi pagi, terlihat dua orang pemuda duduk menepi dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hey Naruto! Kudengar, tadi pagi kau berangkat bersama Hinata yang kau anggap milikmu itu? Apa benar?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau itu semua benar?"

Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama menyunggingkan seringai tipis yang tidak terlihat oleh satu-sama lainnya.

"Hoo.. Apa ini merupakan satu dari rencana yang sudah kau persiapkan?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Ooh, be-"

"Bukan"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Tadi kau bilang tentu saja?"

"Tentu saja itu bukan bagian dari rencanaku, baka!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan baka, heh?"

"Tentu saja karena kau baka, Kiba.."

"Awas saja setelah taruhan ini selesai, Naruto. Kau akan terima akibatnya.."

"Ha? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah kau yang akan mendapatkan itu? Karena sekarang, aku merasa sudah dianggap pangeran berkuda putih oleh Hinata-chan."

"Mana ada pangeran berkuda putih sebodoh dirimu? Menawarkan jaket pada seorang gadis yang sudah mengenakan jaket tebal? Pangeran itu pasti akan sangat terhina jika disamakan denganmu!"

"Urusai, Kibaaa!"

"Hei, kalian berdua! Sesama laki-laki tidak berguna tidak boleh mengejek! Lebih baik jika kalian membantu kami disini!" teriak Sakura pada Naruto dan Kiba yang sukses menghentikan perdebatan diantara mereka.

"Ayo, Naruto! Akan lebih berbahaya jika dia sampai mengamuk disini. Sasuke saat ini tidak ada disini untuk menenangkannya."

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Kiba!"

Kemudian, kedua pemuda tersebut mengakhiri perdebatan panjang mereka dan pergi membantu Sakura dan yang lainnya.

**-Setelah selesai latihan-**

"Hujan?" ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna indigo sambil menjulurkan tangannya keluar, untuk sekedar merasakan setiap tetes hujan.

"Kau membawa payung, Hinata-chan?"

Sebuah suara seseorang didengarnya ketika Hinata sedang menikmati rintikan air hujan.

"Um.." jawab Hinata dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mau berbagi payung denganku? Akan ku antar kau sampai rumahmu."

"Apa tidak merepotkan? Aku kan sudah sangat sering merepotkanmu"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak merasa begitu kok, ayo!"

"Arigatou-

Gaara."

Sementara tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat seorang pemuda berrambut blonde yang tidak bisa menahan raut wajah kekecewaannya. Ia remas perlahan gagang kayu dari payung yang ia genggam. "Kenapa.. kenapa selalu saja ada seseorang yang menghancurkan rencana yang sudah kupersiapkan?" gumamnya lirih lalu segera berjalan menerobos hujan yang sedang mengguyur kota saat itu tanpa menggunakan payung yang dibawanya.

'Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa berdiri disampingmu lagi, Hinata-chan?'

_**-To Be Continue_**_

* * *

A/N:

Fuaaah! Akhirnya bisa juga selesai-in chapter ini.. meskipun jadinya gaje sih.. Sha minta maaf ya, sha udah usaha mau update kilat, tapi lagi-lagi tugas manggil.. haah meskipun lagi puasa gini, tugas ngga pernah libur yaa.. (gomenasai! Sha jadi curcol).

Oh, iya! Sha mau nanya, chara yang ada di fict ini, kayaknya hampir semuanya OOC ya? Ini Cuma perasaan sha aja sih.. dan daripada itu, sha mau bales review dulu yaa! Oh iya, yang lewat pm, bisa cek pm inboxnya~

**Utsukushi hana-chan**: Maaf ya hana-san, Sha baru bisa update sekarang.. arigatou kalo hana-san suka ceritanya^^. Chapter ini gimana? Mau review lagi? Hehehe

**Anna . fitry:** Menarik?! Waah.. arigatou anna-san! Ini udah update.. kira-kira chapter ini gimana? mau review lagi? Hehe

**Juanda . blepotan: **Sepertinya tebakan juanda-san benaaar! kalo buat kata 'isshuukan'nya sih, sha emang sempet mikir ke situ, hehe.. lagipula, isshuukan juga arinya satu minggu. Arigatou misalnya juanda-san suka ceritanya! Chapter ini gimana? Mau review lagi? Hehe.

**Namikaze TrueBlue PraZumaki****: **Yosh! Ini udah dilanjut dan udah update! Chapter ini gimana? Mau review lagi? Hehe.

**Zhufarghery:** Sepertinya tebakan zhufarghery-san masih salah, hehehe.. tapi makasih udah review dan coba tebak.. chapter ini gimana? Mau review lagi? Hehe.

**Waffle R. Dewey****: **Sha juga sempet kepikiran ke isshuukan friends sih pas lagi bingung pilih judul.. lagian, isshuukan juga artinya satu minggu.. sebenernya bukan lupain juga sih, mungkin lebih ke narik perhatian? Chapter ini gimana? Mau review lagi? Hehehe.

**Bunshin Anugrah ET****: **Hahaha, ga tau kenapa sha seneng aja liat Naruto gitu.. kalo sasuke di chap ini udah ada keberadaannya dikit *endus endus sasuke*.. yap! Ini udah update.. chapter ini gimana? Mau review lagi? Hehe

Arigatou buat semua readers-sama yang udah sempetin baca fict ini.. dan makasih banget yang udah mau sempetin klik kotak review yang ada di bawah.. buat semua yang review yang log in maupun yang ngga log in, termasuk para silent readers sekalian.. Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna!

Okay, kayaknya, segitu dulu deh cuap-cuap dari sha, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, minna!

Jaa matta! Onegai~ klik kotak review yang ada di bawah yaaa (blink blink eyes) atau boleh review lewat pm dan mohon kritik dan saran dari para readers semuanya yaaa..

* * *

Sign: Akasha Eru-desu.


End file.
